


Heroes of the Dawn

by blingeekingdave



Series: Heroes of the Dawn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, bullshit planet plot devices, this is admittedly a really odd bit of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingeekingdave/pseuds/blingeekingdave
Summary: Gaia doesn't need them anymore, so why not pass them along to another world in need of assistance?





	Heroes of the Dawn

What always caught Cloud off guard was the scent of apples.

For a couple of months, there had been sightings of a odd man with glowing eyes wandering the ruins of Midgar. At first glance it would seem to just be a rogue, former SOLDIER, and something Cloud Strife didn’t need to be directly involved in. Thus so, Cloud ended up among the rubble, puzzling through how the pleasant scent of apples could be wafting through the air.

The first time he encountered Genesis Rhapsodos was explosive. The name had flashed through his head like a memory that wasn’t his own (Zack?). Eventually, they talked, but it wasn’t until after they had been at the end of each other’s blades. Much to everyone’s chagrin, Cloud had deemed Genesis as minimally threatening. He left the man to wander, and that was that.

Or it would have been, if the scent of apples didn’t manage to find him every time he left edge.

“Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world’s end.”

The smell of apples was almost without fail followed by a line from Loveless. This was a part of their routine. Yet, something felt different this time. Something was off, but Genesis spoke again before Cloud could ask.

“The Goddess, Minerva, has spoken to me, Cloud Strife. This planet has no more use for the likes of us, and we will take this leap of faith together. Whether you agree to it or not.”

Obviously, this sounded like nonsense, and Cloud would have loved to have protested this reasonably. However, Genesis quickly stole his breath away by bowling into him with his wing fully extended. They were flying. Maybe now he could get a work in.

“Genesis, stop. I can already tell you’re about to do something. We need to talk about this, so let go of me.”

When the only response he got was a manic kind of grin, a pit of dread settled in Cloud’s stomach. This would not end well.

Without warning, they nosedived, and the next thing cloud felt was an acidic green liquid he knew too well. Throughout this, the tentative hold he had had on Genesis turned into a vice like grip. It was returned in kind.

At some point, the green shifted to blue, and it didn’t feel like Mako anymore. It was new, and as they fell, he could tell that anything they found on the other end would be as well.

\-----

There was always someone singing in the Rito Village. It was what Link liked best about it. While he had visited Zora’s Domain many times in his youth--and he didn’t regret it--he thought it unfortunate that he never got to visit the Rito. The last time he was here, Revali, the Rito Champion, had made some of his opinions very clear, but Link had returned anyway. If he felt eyes following him around, he didn’t make any indication of it.

“What are you doing here?”

Link was sitting at the edge of a platform when the accusation came, and he stood up to face Revali. He signed his response with a nervous smile. ‘I like it here. I want to get to know your people.’

A huff of air passed between them, and it seemed like Revali was about to go off on a rant when something strange happened; in between and above them, there was a swirl of blue light that deposited two adult men between them, just like that. It certainly had the effect of stopping the two of them short. Link was the first to tentatively step forward, wanting to check to see if the men were conscious.

“Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides up to bliss, her everlasting gift!”

Link stopped short, and Revali looked affronted. Whatever that was, it elicited an ill-fated groan from the other man. It was good that both of the men appeared to be alive. The Rito Champion seemed less thrilled at the obvious preservation of life, stomping over and holding his bow point blank at the men who were picking themselves up from the floor.

“Who are you? How did you get here? What did you do?” Revali sounded a weird mix of angry and exasperated with a nice hint of confusion from knowing how to approach this novel situation.

“We’ve done it, Cloud Strife,” the man in red spoke, clearly ignoring Revali in favor of getting the attention of his disgruntled companion. “The Goddess has guided us here, giving us purpose anew.” The companion, Cloud, didn’t seem quite as overjoyed, and he eyed Link and Revali.

“Genesis.” It was a single word, but it meant enough to the man in red for him to change his expression to something more stern. Cloud then turned to address their audience. “We-- We came here through your planet’s lifestream; we’re here to help.”

It sounded stupid to Cloud as he said it out loud, but he somehow knew it to be true.

“Help? You came here to help?” The bird man nearly squawked, his anger at these strangers only seeming to grow. “Help with what?”

“Whatever it is that’s threatening your planet,” the man in red bit back, just as sharp. Revali’s right eyebrow started twitching in anger. It seemed like it was about to get violent, but Link managed to get Revali’s attention and sign to him.

‘I’ll get Zelda.’

Link ran off without any further warning, and Revali continued to hold his bow up threateningly towards the two strangers. “Stay where you are. Drop your weapons.”

The man in red looked like he was about to retort again, but the blond one, Cloud, stopped him. “Fine,” Cloud said. “We’re not here to fight you.” Slowly, he lowered his swords, which Revali was only just noticing the massive size of, and he elbowed the man in red into doing the same. For a moment, his eyes locked with the glowing blue ones of ‘Cloud Strife.’ The color reminded him of Link’s eyes--not that he was looking at link that closely. No, something like that wasn’t worth his time. He was the most talented Rito warrior in the entire village, and he didn’t stare into the ocean blue eyes of any Hylian!

While Revali’s mind wandered, Cloud and Genesis whispered to each other at a volume that could only be picked up by their enhancements. The current consensus was that they had no plan.

\---

Soon enough, Link had returned with Princess Zelda, and not much else had been accomplished from there. The five of them were tensely gathered in the Rito Elder’s pavilion, more or less having a stare down after some terse introductions.

“Alright,” Zelda said, breaking the silence with a sigh. “Cloud Strife and Genesis Rhapsodos, what is you purpose here in Hyrule.”

With a grin on his face, the man in red, Genesis, stood up and walking over to Link with a grin on his face. The chosen hero instinctively leapt to his feet, his hand finding the hilt of the Master Sword.

“There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know.
> 
> It started as an urge to write strifesodos, but then I felt a need to have Link and Revali integrated in, and a silly idea for a dumb crossover ended up getting written.
> 
> As of right now this is a one-shot, and it's unlikely that any more will be written for this.
> 
> I'm very tired.


End file.
